Missing Ex Marine
by daxy
Summary: Someone is kidnapping and killing ex-marines. That someone doesn't like it when the team get's involved.- Mac/Stella and Danny/Lindsay pairing.-
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Someone is kidnapping and killing ex-marines. That someone doesn't like it when the team get's involved.-- Mac/Stella and Danny/Lindsay pairing.--**

**AN: This is my first story in the category of CSI NY. So I hope you like it!**

**-I-**

**6th April, 2007, 08:30**

"Lindsay? Hello?" Danny said, "Earth to Monroe."

Lindsay snapped out of her thoughts.

"What Danny?" She asked.

"Good morning." Danny smiled.

"Good Morning."

"We got a case. Someone called the police and said that there were two dead bodies under the Brooklyn Bridge. One on each end." Danny said, "Mac wants you and me to take the one at the East River."

Lindsay nodded and left the lab with Danny. They got into a car and drove towards the East River.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You've been very quite the last week." Danny said, "I'm just worried."

Lindsay sighed, "You don't have to be."

"Are you sure? You seem to dissappear to La-la Land alot of times lately."

"So what? Worried that I can't do my job anymore?" Lindsay snapped.

"No, I'm just worried."

"I just have alot on my mind right now."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"You know you can talk to me right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, but not now." Lindsay said.

Danny nodded and parked the car. He and Lindsay walked towards the crime scene and met up with Dt. Angell.

"Vic's name is Nathan Cole. He's 72 and an ex-marine." Angell said.

"Any witnesses?" Danny asked.

"Nope, nothing."

"Alright, well, let's start processing." Danny said, "Sid should be here soon."

Lindsay looked at the body and started feeling nauseous.

_Oh please God. Don't let me be sick right now,_ She thought.

She turned away from the body and took a few deep breaths.

"You okay Monroe?" Danny asked. He had seen her reaction to the body.  
"Fine." She said.

Danny nodded. He knew something was wrong. But he wasn't sure what it was. It could be the anything.

He and Lindsay started looking for anything out of the ordinary.

**--**

At the other end of the Bridge, Stella, Mac and Sheldon were processing their crime scene.

"I got a few shoeprints here." Sheldon said, "It's the only print that leads to and from the body."

"Yeah and they end here." Mac said. He stood a few feet away, at the river shore, "The killer probably had a boat."

"Who would kill a 78 year old ex-marine?" Stella asked.

"There is always someone who is capable of doing that." Mac said.

Sid arrived and kneeled down next to the body.

"No bruises. No wounds." He said, "Nothing."

"So most likely a natural death?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, and TOD is six hours ago." Sid said.

"Why would someone dump a body if the cause of death is natural?" Sheldon asked.

Stella shrugged.

"Hey guys. Both this victim and Danny and Lindsay's vic were reported missing seven days ago." Flack said.

"So someone kidnapped two old men, but didn't hurt them in any way." Stella said.

"Look at this." Sid said and took out a small note from the victim's throat.

_TWO_

_Many more to come_

"I'm guessing that Danny's vic is number one." Mac said, "Sheldon get back to the lab and process the note."

Sheldon nodded.

"Well, I'm taking this body with me." Sid said, "And I'm going to the other crime scene. Bye."

Mac and Stella said goodbye and kept on processing the surroundings.

**--**

"TOD is eight hours ago." Sid said. He had just told Danny and Lindsay about Mac and Stella's victim.

"And no bruises or wounds." Danny said.

"But a note." Sid said and took out a note form the victim's throat.

_One_

_Many more to come_

"The note from Mac's vic said the same thing, only that was victim number two." Sid said, "See you at the morgue."

"Bye Sid." Danny said, "I have a feeling that this is going to be a complicated case. What about you Lindsay?"

Danny looked around him but didn't see Lindsay. He walked towads the shore and spotted Lindsay kneeling by the water.

"Are you sick?" Danny asked.

"I just got a little bit nauseous." Lindsay said, "I'm better already."

Danny sighed.

_What could be so bad that she can't tell me?, _He thought.

**-I-**

**09:30**

Sheldon sighed. He had found seven prints on the note, but no match in the system. He felt like banging his head against the table. Seven prints and the bastard wasn't in AFIS. The killer probably knew that he wasn't in the system too and therefore he wasn't afraid to leave any prints.

"You got anything Hawkes?" Mac asked.

Sheldon shook his head, "Seven fingerprints, but no match."

Mac nodded. He was about to say something when a loud explosion was heard from outside the PD.

Everybody rushed towards the windows and saw a burning car.

Mac and Sheldon ran down to the entrance and then out on the street, towards the car.

"Isn't that Stella's car?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Mac said, "How can someone place a bomb in a car in the middle of a crowded street?"

Stella and Danny ran out on the street and joined Mac and Sheldon.

"Oh no." Stella groaned, "That's my car."

Firefighters arrived and put the fire out. Once the fire was gone everybody saw that there was practically nothing left of it.

"It must have been a timer on the bomb." Mac said, "There is no way that it could have bee placed a bomb in the car without anyone seing it. Not at this hour and at this street."

"Yeah, no one would be so dumb to do that right outside the PD." Danny said.

Stella sighed.

"I'm sorry Stella." Sheldon said.

"It's okay." Stella said.

Lindsay joined her friends, but regretted that she had run towards them. She felt nauseous again.

Mac noticed how pale she looked.

"Lindsay, are you okay?" He asked.

Lindsay nodded.

"Go home, you're not okay." He said, "You look sick."

Lindsay nodded and ran back inside. Towards the bathroom. She threw up in a toilet.

_This can't be the flue, _she thought.

"Danny and Hawkes, process the car. Stella you and I are going to see Sid." Mac said.

**-I-**

"Both victims died of a heartattack." Sid said, "Number one died two hours before number two."

"Please tell me you have more than that." Mac said.

"Well, I think it will suprise you two know that I've found fingerprints on both victims." Sid said, "Black prints on the necks, as if the killer checked for the pulse."

"That means we probably won't find a match in AFIS." Mac said, "Sheldon couldn't find a match from the notes."

"I also got stomach contents for you." Sid said and gave Stella the stomach contents.

"They got food." Mac said, "How do you make sure that two men die after seven days and only two hours after each other?"

"You scare them to death." Stella said.

Mac raised an eyebrow at her.

"It is possible." She said.

"I got a body like that once. Old woman, had been scared to death by a burglar." Sid said.

"Okay, let's check if our two marines have something in common except being marines." Mac said.

**-I-**

**10:00**

Lindsay was pacing in her bathroom. She had done what Mac had told her and gone home. But not before she had gone to the pharmacy.

She had never been so nervous in her life before. She looked at the stick. Still no answer.

Her phone rang. It was Danny.

"Hello." Lindsay answered.

_"It's Danny."_

"I know."

_"Did you go home?"_

"Yes, Danny. I don't need a baby sitter."

_"I know. I was just wondering if you'd like me to come over later. After the shift?"_

Lindsay sighed and picked up the stick.

"Oh my god." She gasped.

_"Linds?"_

"Danny, we got a problem."

_"What is it?"_

"I'm pregnant."

_**TBC...**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Danny?" Lindsay asked.

She sighed, she should have known that he would get angry at her. But it wasn't her fault. It takes two to make a baby.

_"Are you sure its' mine?" _Danny asked.

"Yes." Lindsay sighed.

She and Danny had gotten drunk six weeks ago, and then suddenly they had started kissing. None of them remember much after that, except that they woke up in Danny's bed in the morning. Lindsay hadn't been with anyone else after Danny.

She could hear Danny sigh.

_"Well, I um... we, have to think about this." _He said.

"I know." Lindsay said, "Bye Danny."

She hung up before he could say anything. They had to decide what to do. Lindsay was quite sure what she wanted.

She had always dreamt of becoming a mother, but maybe it wasn't the right circomstances now.

She called her dotcor to make an appoinment. She needed to know if the baby was alright.

**--**

Outside the PD Danny sighed and closed his phone. This was big news.

"Danny, everything okay?" Sheldon asked.

Danny nodded. It wasn't the right time to tell Sheldon or anyone else about Lindsay's pregnancy. He had just found out himself!

He, Danny Messer, had gotten a friend pregnant. A baby, who he was the father of, was growing inside Lindsay.

He had always loved children, but never imagined himself in the position he was in now.

"Guys. We got another crime scene, you two stay here." Mac said as he and Stella came out of the PD, "Stella and I'll take the new scene."

Danny and Sheldon nodded and watched them drive away.

"Are you sick too?" Sheldon asked, "You look pale."

"Nah, I'm fine." Danny said, "Don't worry about me."

Sheldon nodded.

_Focus on the car, _Danny thought to himself. It was important. If Stella had been in the car at the time of the explosion, she would have been killed.

**-I-**

**10:20**

The new crime scene that Mac and Stella were at, was outside the New York Public Library. On the side of the stairs leading up to the entrance.

"Mitch Carlton, 42." Don said to Mac and Stella, "He's been missing for seven days."

"He's got strangulation marks." Mac said, "Is he an ex-marine?"

Don nodded.

"So maybe this time our killer actually killed the victim himself." Mac said.

"Shoeprints." Stella said and pointed at several shoeprints.

"Did an anonymous man call this time too?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, I got recordings of the first two calls too. Sent them to the lab." Don said.

Mac nodded. He took a look on the neck and noticed two black fingerprints.

"He checked for a pulse." Mac said.

"Why? Wasn't he sure the vic was dead after he had strangled him?" Stella asked.

Mac shrugged. Alot of things seemed to be strange about the killer. He kidnaps two old men, but can't stand to kill them himself.

"He's got marks after ropes too." Mac said and pointed at the vic's wrists.

"The first two vics didn't have that." Stella said.

"No, but this victim is much younger." Mac said, "And he looks very muscular. Not an easy person to fight."

"Which suggests that maybe the killer isn't very strong." Don said. His phoen started ringing and he walked away to answer the call.

Mac sighed. There wasn't much they could do. They had shoeprints that they couldn't match to anyone. Fingerprints that werent in the system. It just made the guy harder to catch.

"Mac, the library jut got a bomb threat." Don said.

"Let's get everyone out of there." Mac said.

Mac, Don, Stella and a few officers ran inside the library. They told everyone to get out of the building. People got scared and ran out.

"Did the caller said when, you-know-what, would go off?" Mac asked, he didn't want to create more panic by letting people hear that it was a bomb.

"10:30." Don said.

Mac cursed, less then ten minutes left.

"My son, please officer, I can't find my son." A woman told one of the uniform officers.

"Where was your son the last time you saw him?" Stella asked.

"He was looking at books for kids. Now I can't find him." The woman said.

"He's probably outside, Miss." The officer said.

"If he is in here, we'll find him." Stella said.

"His name is Joel and he's eight."

Stella nodded. She followed Mac and Don up to the 2nd floor. Stella looked around, but only saw adult people. No children.

She started calling for Joel, but no one seemed to react to the name.

"Stella, who's Joel?" Don asked.

"It's an eight year old boy. His mother said she couldn't find him."

Don nodded and started calling for Joel too. Mac loked at his watch, three minutes left.

"We have to leave." He said, "Only three minutes left."

"Just see if you can find an eight year old boy." Stella said.

Mac nodded and went further inside the room. He checked behind every bookshelf, but he couldn't find any boy.

"He's not here." Mac said.

"He wasn't on the first floor either." Stella said.

"He could already be outside." Don said.

Stella nodded. She and Don started running towards the first floor. Mac had an uneasy feeling and decided to just take one last look.

The he suddenly heard someone crying.

"Hello?" He called out. He got no answer.

He thought he saw someone behind a shelf and decided to take a look.

Stella and Don were already outside the library.

"Where's Mac?" Stella asked.

"He's not with us?" Don asked.

"We have to back." Stella said and started to run back towards the library.

"Stella! It's less then one minute left." Don said and grabbed her arm, "He knows what he's doing."

Stella nodded.

Though what they didn't know was that Mac had been knocked unconscious, and was now dragged out of the library, through a back door.

Everyone else waited for an explosion. But it didn't come.

Don looked confused at Stella.

"What the hell?" He said.

_**TBC...**_

**AN: Short chapter, I know. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**11:00**

Mac slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first, but then got clear.

His head was hurting and he knew he had been hit with something.

He looked around and noticed that he was in a living room. There was a TV, a couch and two armchairs. Two windows that were covered with bords, and some pictures of landscapes on the walls.

Then he noticed the room next to the living room. The kitchen, and there was a man sitting on a chair in the kitchen. He was nailed down on the chair with his hands, and his feet were nailed down to the floor.

_That has to be painfull, _Mac thought. He noticed that he wasn't nailed down to his chair or the floor. He was actually free to go.

Though he had a gut feeling that whoever held him captured wouldn't make it that easy for him to escape. They wanted him to run away so they could catch him and nail him down to the chair and floor. So, he decided to stay put. Though there was a hallway right infront of him that he could run through. Maybe he'd try later.

"Hey." Mac said, trying to make contact with the other man.

The other man lifted his head a little and glanced at Mac.

"What's your name?" Mac asked.

"Ty."

"How long have you been here?"

"Four days. That means I got three days left to live." Ty said, "They won't let you forget how many days you have left."

"They?" Mac asked. He had been sure that it was only one killer.

"Yeah, the two guys that are holding us in here." Ty said, "We have to be quiet. They hate it when you talk."

"What have they done to you?" Mac asked.

Ty looked down at the floor. He didn't want to talk to Mac, since he knew he'd get in trouble if he did.

Mac sighed.

"I'm with the NYPD. My team will find us." Mac said.

Ty shook his head.

"They have one victim for everyday, ya know. Today's victim has already been taken out. Tomorrow it's someone else's turn." Ty said, "Now be quiet."

"Have you seen any of the others?"

Ty shook his head. He begged Mac to be quiet with his eyes. Mac got the message and said no more.

After a while he heard footsteps coming towards him and Ty. Someone was walking slow and almost heavy. As if the feet were just too heavy to carry.

A big man with an apron and a leather mask appeared in the kitchen. He walked around Ty and seemed to be looking for something.

Mac wished he could have seen his face, but the mask made it impossible. All he noticed was that the man was atleast 6 feet and 4 inches tall, and muscled.

The man put a piece of tape over Ty's mouth.

_He can't endure their scream. It affects him too much, _Mac thought.

Then the man opened a kitchen drawer and took out a grater. Mac gaped, he knew what the man would do.

The man placed the grater against Ty's thigh and then started to pull it down towards the feet.

Mac looked away, but Ty's muffled screams would forever haunt his dreams.

**-I-**

Stella and Don had searched through the entire library after Mac. They had found shoeprints that was a match to the ones found on the crime scenes, and they had found Mac's hair. But not Mac himself.

Now they were at the morgue with the rest of the team. Sid had finished the autopsy on the latest victim.

"Well, TOD is 16 hours ago." Sid said, "He also had two fingerprints on his neck and a note inside his throat."

Sid gave the note to Stella.

_Three_

_4x3, _

_4x1, 8x2, 3x2, 7x4, 7x4, _

_8x1, 4x2, 2x1, 8x1,_

_6x1, 2x1, 2x3, 8x1, 2x1, 9x3, 5x3, 6x3, 7x3,_

_4x3, 7x4, 6x2, 6x3, 8x1, 9x1, 4x3, 8x1, 4x2, 9x3, 6x3, 8x2._

_8x1, 4x2, 2x1, 8x1, 6x1, 3x2, 2x1, 6x2, 7x4, 6x1, 9x3, 7x1, 5x3, 2x1, 6x2, 9x1, 6x3, 7x3, 5x2, 3x2, 3x1._

_7x4, 8x1, 6x3, 7x1,_

_8x1, 4x2, 3x2,_

_4x3, 6x2, 8x3, 3x2, 7x4, 8x1, 4x3, 4x1, 2x1, 8x1, 4x3, 6x3, 6x2._

_Or pick up his body in seven days!_

The team looked confused at each other.

"Okay." Sheldon said, "And what does all those numbers mean?"

They rest of the team shrugged.

"Danny, test it for prints." Stella said, "But we probably won't find a match in the system."

Danny nodded. It was better to try and come up empty, than not try and miss something.

"Was this man tortured?" Don asked Sid.

"Yes, and he was tied down." Sid said and showed them the marks on the victim's wrists.

"But the first two victims weren't tied down, right?" Lindsay asked.

Sid shook his head.

"The killer couldn't stand the thought of torturing the first two victim's. Because they were old." Stella said.

"Yeah, but he had no problem doing it to Micth Carlton." Don said, "So he probably won't have any trouble doing it to..."

He didn't finish his sentence. But they all knew what he meant. They all saw how many cuts and bruises the victim infront of them had. But they tried not to think about it.

"Do you know what could have caused all these injuries?" Sheldon asked.

"I'm guessing kitchen utensils." Sid said, "The injuries on his legs are something that could be done with a grater. And he has puncture wounds that looks similar to a meat thermometer."

"And these scratch marks then?" Stella asked and pointed at the marks on the victim's arms.

"Well, if it is kitchen utensils, I'd say they were made by a fork." Sid said, "he has several straight lines, and they look exactly the same."

"And you wouldn't except someone to be able to cut from the shoulder to the wrists in such straight lines like these, with a knife." Stella said, "Anything else?"

Sid nodded.

"Well, he has stab wounds in his stomach, back and legs." Sid said.

"But he died of strangulation?" Sheldon asked.

Sid nodded, "The only injuries that would have killed him would have been the stab wounds. They were made 2 hours before his death, if he hadn't been strangled, he would have died within three hours. "

"So our killer wants his victims to suffer, and then he stabs them to make them fight back less when he strangles them." Stella said.

"What do we do now?" Sheldon asked.

"Sheldon help Danny with the note, try to find out what all those numbers mean." Stella said, "Don check for missing persons, all ex-marines."

"And what about me?" Lindsay asked.

"You and I should talk." Stella said.

**-I-**

**11:20**

Ty was breathing heavily. But the torture was over and the man was gone.

"Ty?" Mac asked.

Ty shook his head, he didn't want to talk.

"Ty, he's weak." Mac said.

That seemed to get Ty's attention.

"Weak? He tortures people." Ty said.

"Yes, but he covers your mouth ´cause he can't stand the sound of your screams."

"So why is he doing this?"

"I think he feels he needs to. He has to send a message, but it's affecting him to torture you and he get's a bad conscience because of it." Mac said.

"How does that help me?"

"We have to make him understand that he doesn't need to do this. And we have to find out why he does this."

"We?" Ty asked.

Mac nodded.

"You have to help me do it." He said.

Ty nodded.

Mac heard footsteps again, but this time lighter steps, and faster. Like the person was almost running.

A small guy came into the kitchen. He was carrying a towel and crouched down next to Ty's legs. He carefully wrapped the towel around his leg. Ty hissed because of the pain.

This new guy acted as if he was scared. He was definetely not someone that could torture people. He was submissive and the big man was the boss.

The small guy took the towel away and then walked in to the living room. He checked that the boards over the windows weren't loose.

He seemed paranoid. He kept on looking behind his back, to make sure no one was there.

Maybe he was kidnapped too.

"What's your name?" Mac asked.

The guy seemed scared by the question.

"My name is Mac." Mac said, "What's yours?"

The small guy sighed.

"Don't talk." He said, "If you talk I'll have to put tape over your mouth."

"I just want to know your name."

The small guy sighed again, and jumped ten feet up in the air. He sarted panting and looked behind him again. When he saw that no one was there he calmed down.

"Who is the big guy?" Mac asked.

"My brother."

"What's his name?"

"Look, he says you're not allowed to talk. So don't. It just annoys us."

"Why?"

"Please be quiet or I'll put tape over your mouth."

Mac nodded. He watched as the small guy started crawling on the floor. As is he was checkeing for peekholes. He sighed in relief as he didn't find any holes.

Then he went in to the kitchen and got a piece of tape. He went back to Mac and put it over hus mouth.

"Just to be sure that you don't talk again." The guy said.

Mac sighed, he could run. He could just knock the guy down and run. He probably could out run the big guy too, the way he was dragging his feet, Mac doubted that he was a fast runner.

The small guy disappeared down the hallway infront of Mac, Mac saw him make a right turn.

_I wonder what happens if I take a left turn, _Mac thought.

Mac was also very curious as to where the house was. He was sure that he wasn't in an apartment. And that meant that he couldn't be in the city. he had to be in a suburb, or worse, another state.

Mac slowly pulled the tape away from his mouth and slowly, very slowly, stood up.

"No, what are ya doing?" Ty whispered.

Mac didn't answer. He walked slowly towards the wall and peeked around the corner out in the hallway. No one was there.

"They'll catch you." Ty whispered, "No, don't go."

"I'll go for help." Mac whispered back.

He thought he heard footsteps again and hurried back into the chair. But the footsteps were heard from the floor over Mac.

**-I-**

"You're pregnant?!" Stella asked shooked. She had wanted to talk with Lindsay because she was concerned for her. She was sick and should be home. Stella had known that somehing wasn't right. And now she knew why Lindsay had acted strange and been sick.

"Yeah." Lindsay sighed.

"Wow, that's good news." Stella smiled, "Isn't it?" She asked as she saw that Lindsay wasn't smiling.

"Danny is the father. We got drunk six weeks ago and started kissing and the then we woke up in the morning in his bed and I haven' been with anyone since then." Lindsay started to babble, "I told him about the baby like two hours ago, and then I called for a doctors apointement."

"Lindsay, calm down." Stella said, "This is quite a shock."

"I know."

"Well, I'm still happy for you. If you decide to keep the baby then I'll be here for you one hundred percent." Stella smiled.

"Thank you Stella. I don't know what to do yet." Lindsay said.

"When is your doctors appointment?"

"In two days."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, you have to work on this case. We have to find Mac, I even think I should cancel my appointment. This is far more important." Lindsay said.

"No, Lindsay, don't cancel. You're on desk duty from now on, and you should see your doctor." Stella said, "To make sure the baby is alright."

Lindsay nodded.

"Oh and could you not tell anyone else yet. I have to talk with Danny first and decide what to do." Lindsay said.

"My lips are sealed." Stella smiled.

**-I-**

"Don't be stupid." Ty said to Mac.

Mac was once again standing by the wall and peeking behind the corner. The house was so quiet. It was almost scary.

Mac started to walked down the hallway and peeked around the left corner. There was another hallway and then a door. On the right side it was the same.

Though Mac had a feeling that the door down the left hallway was the front door.

Mac didn't know if it was day or night, he could have been unconscious for just one or two hours or many more hours before he woke up.

He took a deep breathe and ran down the left hallway.

But he didn't get far until he got hit in the face with a frying pan. He fell down on the floor and his vision got blurry. He shook his head to clear it. Something he regretted right away as it only made everything worse.

He felt someone grab both of his arms and drag him back to the living room. Then he was lifted up in the chair and his hands were placed at the arm rests, palms down. And his feet were placed on the floor, in a straight line.

As his vision got clear, he saw the big man come towads him with four nails and a hammer.

_**TBC...**_

**AN: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"No wait!" The small guy yelled and ran inside the living room. He grabbed the big guy's arm.

"Use the ropes instead." The small guy said.

Mac sighed, it wasn't always easy to scare him, but the thought of being nailed down to the chair and floor was creepy. He didn't want to go through that kind of pain. Now he also knew why Ty was nailed down, he too had tried to escape.

The big guy nodded and put the nails and hammer away. He grabbed some rope and quickly tied it around Mac's hands. The feet were left loose.

"Why?" Mac asked the small guy.

"Because your torture i-is going to be a bit different. You'll g-g-get hurt everyday, until your t-team drops t-the investigation or um... um.. you d-die." The small guy stuttered. Mac could see that he was afraid.

"What kind of torture?" Mac asked.

"You kn-know what? You're t-taking too m-much again." The small guy said and put a piece of tape over Mac's mouth.

Mac hated not being able to talk. He had to figure out as much as possible about the people that held him here. He needed to know what they were going to do and where he was.

Then the small guy whispered something to the big guy. The big guy smiled and walked away.

"He l-likes bo-bo-boxing." The small guy said.

Mac knew what would happen, and he was right. The big guy came back with boxing gloves on his hands. The small guy left right away.

Mac sighed, and tried to concentrate on anything but the pain as the big guy started to hit him in the chest, face and stomach.

He thought about Clair and his team. It was hard, and he was sure he'd have at least two broken rib when it was all over.

**-I-**

**11:40**

"Stella!" Danny called when he saw Stella in the hallway. She opened the door and walked inside the lab where Danny and Sheldon were working on the note.

"We found prints on the note, but no match. Just like expected." Danny said, "But we figured out the message."

He gave her a paper, where he had written the message down.

_I guess that Mac Taylor is not with you._

_That means my plan worked._

_Stop the investigation_

"Or pick up the body in seven days." Sheldon said.

"This is great, how did you figure this out?" Stella asked.

"We guessed that it might have something to do with phones, and it does, for example, 4x3 is I, press on number 4, three times." Danny said and showed Stella on his cell phone.

"Is it on the news that we're working on this case?" Stella asked.

Danny nodded.

"So that's how he knows."

Danny nodded again. The lab door opened and Lindsay and Don walked in. Danny and Sheldon told them what they had told Stella.

"But we're not going to stop the investigation." Don said.

"No, but we're going to tell the media that we've found the man who is guilty." Stella said.

"Okay, I'll get that fixed. But first, I checked missing persons, and including Mac there are seven people missing." Don said.

He showed them photos that had been given by families to the police. It showed seven smiling men in the age between 27 and 56.

"They went missing just one day after each other." Lindsay said, "Look, Kim Ashton six days ago, Ben Mast five days ago, Ty Pantel four days ago and so on."

"And Mac today." Sheldon said, "And our victim from today went missing seven days ago."

"They kill someone everyday. Except for the two old guys, they died on the same day." Stella said, "Kim Ashton is going to die tomorrow."

"No, today." Lindsay said.

The others looked confused at her.

"All three victims were found in the morning, quite early, right?" Lindsay said. Everybody nodded, "But they died 15 hours before our killer called it in."

"Yeah, that's right. They're killed before midnight." Danny said, "Still doesn't change the fact that Kim Ashton will die."

"And even with that knowledge we still won't find the body until the killer calls." Stella said, "He's making sure of that."

"So what do we do?" Don asked.

"We have tell the media that the case is solved." Stella said, "And somehow wait for the killer to give us Mac back."

Everybody except Danny and Lindsay left the lab. Lindsay looked at Danny, who tried not to look her in the eyes.

"Well..." Lindsay said.

Danny looked up at her and just nodded.

"What do you want me to say Linds?" He asked, "This is a very weird situation for me."

"For me too."

"I know, but if you chose to have this baby then I will help you raise him or her." Danny said.

Lindsay sighed and nodded. She decided not to tell him about the dotctors appointment. She wanted to go alone the first time. Most people would probably not do that. But she wanted it. She still needed to decide what to do, and it was hard.

It was so sudden. She was pregnant and if she kept the baby she'd have to change her life. She'd be a mother. She was thankfull that Danny wanted to at least take his responsibility of the baby. She knew she'd have him if she needed any help.

And deep inside of herself, she wished that they could try to live together. She loved Danny very much, and she hoped that he loved her.

**-I-**

**18:00**

Mac jerked awake. He had been unconscious for quite some time. He knew that.

The big guy had beated him for so long, and eventually Mac had passed out. He groaned in pain, his was sure his jaw was broken, and maybe his nose too. Everything felt numb. But as soon as he moved the slightest, he wanted to scream in pain.

He didn't have any tape over his mouth anymore. That felt good.

He glanced towards Ty. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't dead. Mac heard footsteps again and saw the small guy approach the living room. He turned the TV on, and watched the news.

_"The New York police Department has solved the Marine case. They arrested the man guilty of murdering three ex-marines." _A woman on Tv said.

Mac knew it had to be a lie. Somehow his team had told the news that the case was solved. But why?

The small guy growled and turned off the TV.

"They haven't fucking solved anything yet!" He yelled, "I'm fucking standing here you idiots! I said stop it, not solve it!"

Mac was shooked over the guy's reaction. The small guy had acted paranoid and he'd been stuttering. Now he was yelling and cursing.

The small guy calmed down and took a deep breath, he looked at Mac and started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout." He sobbed, "I'm sure my brother must be very angry at me now."

Then the small guy started checking for peekholes in the floor and walls again.

"What's your name?" Mac asked.

The small guy looked at him, wondering if Mac evern learned to shut up.

"James." The guy said.

"James." Mac said, "What's the big guy's name?"

"Adrian."

"Why are you doing this?"

James sighed, "Don't talk."

Then James left. Mac sighed and looked over at Ty. Ty was chuckling. Mac raised an eyebrow at him.

"James is not the weak guy." Ty chuckled, "They're just fooling ya."

"How do you know that?" Mac asked.

"You saw his reaction to the news. That was the real James. As the days go by you'll notice that James tells Adrian what to do, you'll hear them whisper." Ty said, "James is only playing weak, but the reality is that Adrian is weak as a mouse and James is strong as a bear."

Mac was about to say something when he heard a scream. It came from the floor above him. The scream suddenly stopped, but he could hear something moving around. Like someone was trying to crawl away.

Then everyting went silent. Everyone would have heard a needle drop.

"I guess they killed another one." Ty said.

"Another one?" Mac asked. He started doing a little bit of calculation. Ty had been there for four days, but only three victims had been found.

Shouldn't there be another victim, the person that was just killed was apparently counted as number four, but he should be the fifth one. Not to mention that the first two victims had died on the same day. Which means that the first two days that Ty was here, no one had died.

He knew that in 15 hours his team would be called out to a new crime scene.

**-I-**

**7th April, 09:15**

Stella and Sheldon looked down at the body infront of them. Kim Ashton. The killer had called fifteen minutes ago, telling the police that there was another victim behind some bushes in Central Park.

And now here they were. The victim kept on reminding them that they had less and less time to find Mac.

Stella and Sheldon noticed shoeprints, same as from the other crime scenes. After a while of processing Sheldon saw something stuck in the bush branches.

A piece of fabric and some blood on it.

_**TBC...**_

**AN: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**10:00**

Sheldon and Don looked at the woman in front of them. Her name was Marjorie Wess. And she was related to to the person who's blood Sheldon had found on the fabric from Central Park. Marjorie Wess, had been in jail for burglary, she had been realesed from prison fours years ago.

"Are you boys just going to sit there and look at me?" Marjorie asked.

"Do you have any idea why you're here?" Don asked.

"I guess I have done something wrong and you're going to tell me that my old cell is waiting for me to come back." Marjorie sighed.

"Have you done anything wrong?" Sheldon asked.

Marjorie shrugged, "I have no idea. I don't know what's legal or illegal anymore."

"You're here because you're the mother of a man that we're looking for." Don said, "We found his blood on a piece of fabic in Central Park, he's not in the system, but you are."

Marjorie sighed, "Which one of my boys?"

"You have more than one?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah, two, James and Adrian, why?"

"Have you met them recently?" Don asked.

Marjorie snorted, "Not since I went to jail, their father brainwashed them into believing that I was crazy."

"And you never went to look for them after you got out?" Don asked.

"No." Marjorie sighed, "I could have after their father died, but... I didn't feel like it. It's a miracle that my boys still call me mom."

"Alright, so you have no idea where they live?" Sheldon asked.

Marjorie shook her head.

"So their names are James and Adrian Wess?" Don asked.

"Yeah. Is this about the latest Marine murders?" Marjorie asked, "I heard that you've caught the one who did it."

"We belive there may be an accomplice." Don lied.

"Well, if you think that one of my boys is guilty of murdering ex-marines, then... there is a possiblity that you're right." Marjorie said.

Don and Sheldon looked suprised at her. They had expected her to defend her sons, not tell them that it was a very big possibility that they were cold blooded killers. Even if Marjorie didn't have a good relationship with her sons, they still would have expected her to defend them.

"Why might we be right?" Don asked.

"Their father was murdered by a marine. This big marine had just come home after being in Irak or wherever they are, and he had some sort of post traumatic-thingy, and simply thought that their father was the boogeyman or something." Marjorie said, "So he stabbed him to death."

"So you mean that because of that, your sons are now killing ex-marines to revenge their father's death?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah, and also to fight against the war. By murdering ex-marines, their father's death will attract attention, and there will alwas be some people, that will think that what my sons are doing is right."

"How do you know all this?" Don asked.

"I know how they think. They're just like their father. And he was a mean bastard, who believed in revenge and loved vigilantes." Marjorie snorted, "I wish I could tell you where they are, but I can't. The funny thing is, that their father's side of the family will see them as heroes, but me... a burglar, I'm dirty and deserve to rot in hell."

"Thank you very much Mrs Wess." Don said.

Don and Sheldon stood up and left the interrogation room. They started to look for an address for James and Adrian Wess.

**-I-**

**10:15**

James walked in to the living room with a tray of food. He sat it down infront of Mac and then left.

Mac shook his head. How did he expect him to be able to eat when he was tied to a chair?

He couldn't move his hands. He didn't want to move at all, he had broken ribs and the slightest movement hurt like hell.

He glanced at Ty with a questioning look. Ty grinned and shook his head.

"You've been here longer then I have, what do I do now?" Mac asked.

"You wait for James to realize that he has forgotten a fork." Ty chuckled, "He always does. He such a cool and strong guy, at leats he thinks so, but he can never remember to bring a fork."

"How long will it take him to come back?"

Ty shrugged, "I once waited for six hours."

Mac sighed. He was hungry and really didn't feel like waiting six hours just to get a fork.

"James?" He called out.

"Are you out of your mind?" Ty asked, "Adrian will come down and beat the crap out of ya."

Mac ignored Ty. He had to try and talk to James. And he really wanted a fork, and a table.

_Wait, what do I need a fork for? I'm still stuck with my hands, _He thought.

"James?" Mac called again. Maybe James could feed him.

"What do you expect him to do? Feed ya?" Ty asked.

Mac nodded. Ty chuckled.

"The day before you arrived, I tried to escape and I was nailed down." Ty said, "Since then I haven't gotten any food. So what makes you think you'll get it?"

"He placed food infront of me." Mac said.

"Yeah, to tease ya."

Footsteps was heard and James walked up to Mac.

"What?" He asked.

"I can't eat." Mac said, "I'm tied to the chair."

James sighed.

"And I don't have a fork." Mac said.

James walked out of the room, but quickly came back with a chair. He sat down infront of Mac and picked up the tray of food.

It was a steak and some potatoes. James started feeding Mac with his hands.

"How come he get's food and I don't?" Ty asked.

"Because you keep on talking." James said.

"Only because he talks to me." Ty said.

"You'll get food when the times if right for you. I've told you that before. When the time is right." James said nervously.

Mac understood that James was playing paranoid again. He so badly wanted to tell him that he could drop the act, but he feared that Adrian would beat him again if he did.

Mac stayed quite and after a while the food was gone.

"Good." James said, "You finished it all."

James stood up and left.

**-I-**

**10:20**

"Well, just like the other victims. Mr Ahston died 15 hours before he was found." Sid said to Stella, Lindsay and Danny. They had been told by Sheldon that there were to murderers too, which at the moment didn't seem to make the case any easier.

"Any black fingerprints on the neck?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, and I've tested the black substance by the way. It took some time, but I got the results." Sid said, "It's soot."

"You can find that in many places." Danny sighed.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." Sid said.

"But why are these guys not afraid of leaving prints? It's like they're taunting us." Lindsay said.

"Yeah, because they now they're not in the system, and if they do get caught they want to make sure that they get the blame for this. Though, they probably see it as pride." Danny said.

"Two murderers, but only one set of shoeprints and fingerprints." Stella said, "Only one of them dumps the body and checks for a pulse."

"What does the other one do then?" Lindsay asked.

"Maybe he's the one who tortures the victims and kills them." Danny said.

Sid showed them a new note inside a plastic bag.

_Four_

_9x3, 6x3, 8x2, 9x1, 4x3, 5x3, 5x3, 6x2, 3x2, 8x3, 3x2, 7x3,_

_2x3, 2x1, 8x1, 2x3, 4x2, 6x1, 3x2!_

_9x3, 6x3, 8x2, 9x1, 4x3, 5x3, 5x3, 6x2, 3x2, 8x3, 3x2, 7x3,_

_2x3, 2x1, 8x1, 2x3, 4x2, 6x1, 3x2!_

_9x3, 6x3, 8x2, 9x1, 4x3, 5x3, 5x3, 6x2, 3x2, 8x3, 3x2, 7x3,_

_2x3, 2x1, 8x1, 2x3, 4x2, 6x1, 3x2!_

_But you can try!_

Danny looked at his phone and started pressing down the numbers. The message was just like the last one. So it didn't take long for him to solve it.

"_You will never catch me, you will never catch me, you will never catch me. But you can try._" Danny said, "That's the message."

"They're teasing us." Stella said.

"And the worst thing is that they're right." Danny sighed, "We'll never catch them unless we get some new evidence."

"Or an address." Lindsay said.

**-I-**

**11:00**

Adrian walked in to the kitchen and slapped Ty in the face. Then he dragged the nails out of his hands and feet. He pulled Ty to his feet and pushed him in to the living room. He then gave Ty a big knife and pointed at Mac.

Ty shook his head and dropped the knife on the floor. Adrian slapped him again. Ty picked up the knife and sighed.

Adrian pointed at Mac again.

"Do I really have to?" Ty asked.

Adrian nodded. Ty got ready to stab Mac, but he stopped in the last second. Instead he dropped the knife and ran down the hallway.

"Ty don't!" Mac yelled. He knew Ty would get caught. With injured feet and no food in his stomach, he wouldn't get very far.

Ty took a right turn, instead of a left like Mac had done. Adrian followed Ty, but he couldn't run very fast.

Mac then heard the sound of James yelling and cursing. He could hear them turning things over and opening doors. They hadn't found Ty yet, maybe there was some hope.

_**TBC...**_

**AN: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

The house was silent. Mac couldn't hear anything except his own breathing. Ty had escaped, and most likely not been found. Yet. If Ty was found, James and Adrian would… Mac preferred not to think about it.

He hoped that he wouldn't be beaten today; he was already so sore and in so much pain.

Mac looked at the knife on the floor. The last thing he really, really wanted was to get stabbed. He'd have blood loss, and what if the knife hit an artery? He'd be dead before he could blink.

Sitting all alone in the living room made him start thinking. He thought about many things, his team, they were also his only family. He was not ready to leave them yet, especially not without telling Stella some things. He needed to tell her that she meant a lot to him. He was confused, for the first time in his life, he felt completely confused about his feelings towards Stella. They had been friends for so long and now he wanted something more. He couldn't remember when he had started feeling like that about Stella, but he guessed that he had been doing it for years. He just hadn't realized it until now.

If there was anyone that Mac would want to spend the rest of his life with, it was Stella. He just hoped she could put up with him. He still missed Claire, he would always miss her. And sometimes Mac Taylor pushed everyone out in a relationship, instead of opening his heart. He didn't really have an answer as to why yet.

His thoughts were interrupted as James appeared in the doorway. He looked furious at Mac.

"Your little buddy is gone. Completely gone. Like wiped of the earth." James growled, "Did he tell you that he was going to run away?"

"No." Mac said.

James chuckled, "Yeah… right."

James then picked up the knife and pushed it against Mac's neck.

"I'll ask again, did he tell you that he'd run away? And don't lie this time." James smirked.

"I'm not lying."

James glared at Mac and then pushed the knife harder against his neck.

"Last chance." James said.

"He never told me. I'm not lying."

Before Mac had a chance to react James stabbed him in the shoulder. Mac groaned in pain. He had been taken completely by surprise.

"This is officially your last chance." James smirked.

"Okay, he told me." Mac groaned.

James smirked at him, "I forgot to tell you that no matter what your answer is, you'll still be stabbed."

James stabbed Mac in the chest and stomach area. Mac screamed in pain and gasped every time the knife pierced his skin. He tried to breathe as James kept on stabbing more and more, as he just got more and more frustrated.

James then tipped the chair on to the right side and watched as Mac groaned and gasped, blood pouring from his wounds.

"I guess I'll have to clean up the floor later, since you're bleeding all over the place." James smirked and left Mac alone.

**-I-**

**12:30**

Lindsay had just been at her doctor's appointment. One day early. She was now back at the lab, and she had a little picture of the baby with her. As she already knew, she was 6 weeks pregnant. Her doctor had also told her that the baby looked healthy.

"Hey Lindsay!" Danny called from one of the labs.

"What's going on?" Lindsay asked as she joined Danny in the lab.

"I remembered that NY Public Library has surveillance cameras." Danny smiled, "I'm so pissed at myself for not remembering that earlier."

"Nobody else thought about it either, so don't beat yourself up about it." Lindsay said, "Let me guess? You found our killers?"

"Only one of them." Danny said. And pressed play on the video. Lindsay and Danny watched as Mac looked behind a shelf and then got knocked down with an iron pipe. He was then dragged out of the library. And the killer made the mistake of looking up to the camera just before getting out of the back door. Danny paused right at the moment when the killer showed his face.

Danny smiled at Lindsay.

"This is great Danny! Mrs. Wess can tell us which one of her sons this is." Lindsay smiled.

"Yeah, I'll have Flack bring her in." Danny said.

"I'll tell Stella what you found."

"Wait." Danny said, "So did you have an early doctor's appointment?"

Lindsay nodded.

"How did it go?" Danny asked.

"Good. I'm 6 weeks pregnant and the baby looks healthy." Lindsay said, "Listen Danny, if you don't want the baby, then that's your decision, but um…"

"You're keeping it." Danny said.

"Yes, I am."

Danny nodded, "Well, I already told you that I'll help you raise the baby. I'll take my responsibility as a father."

Lindsay nodded, "And how awkward will things be between us?"

Danny looked confused at her.

"Come on Danny. Ever since that night six weeks ago, things has been… weird."

"I know."

"So?"

"We'll take it slow. First we should save Mac and then get used to the thought of being parents in almost eight months. Then we can talk about other things." Danny said.

"Alright. Now you call Don and I call Stella." Lindsay said.

**-I-**

**13:00**

Mac slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and his shirt was covered with blood. He tried to keep his eyes opened, but it didn't really work. Until he heard a scream. He knew that the James and Adrian had just killed someone else. Mac couldn't remember how many were left before it was his turn, but the way things were looking now, he'd probably die in less then 24 hours if he didn't get some help.

He looked down the hallway and saw Adrian carrying a big bag, with a body inside.

James walked in to the room, he was still furious. Which wasn't so hard to understand since Ty was gone. If Ty managed to get to the police, James and his brother would soon find themselves inside jail.

But Mac didn't know where exactly he was. A forest? Suburb? Or what? If miles and miles of wood surrounded the house, then Ty probably wouldn't make it. He would get lost and maybe even die. Or James and Adrian would find him. Both alternatives were bad, very bad.

"You know, I hate marines for one reason. Only one reason." James sighed, "They are trained killers."

Mac shook his head, it wasn't true. He was not a trained killer.

"Oh it is true. You see a big marine guy stabbed my father to death." James said, "And he did it because he had post traumatic stress."

Mac knew about that. He had seen some friends' chance because of a war. He knew that the marine that killed James's father probably hadn't known what he was doing at the time. That didn't make it right though, but neither was it a reason to kill innocent marines.

"You see the marines train these guys to become big and strong, and then send them over to Iraq and when they come back, they know all about combat and how to kill someone. And they take it out on innocent people like my father." James said, "So therefore this is my way of getting revenge of my father's death."

Mac slowly opened and closed his eyes. He couldn't stay focused and soon the became unconscious.

**-I-**

**13:15**

"Do we have an address?" Stella asked Don.

Marjorie Wess had identified the man on the surveillance tape as her son James. And now Don was trying to find and address for James Wess.

"Not yet." Don said, "This guy is hard to find."

Stella nodded. The entire lab was more cheerful, they all knew how close they were on finding their supervisor.

Suddenly a bruised man walked inside the PD. He was limping and bleeding from his nose ad mouth.

"Oh my god, sir, what happened to you?" Stella asked as she assisted the man in sitting down on a chair.

Danny handed him a glass of water.

"Call an ambulance." Stella said, "Sir what happened?"

"I'm an ex-marine." He said, "My name is Ben Mast. I made them believe I was dead."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: School has started, so that means: homework. However, I'll still try to update weekly! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

****

13:45

While Stella, Danny, Don, SWAT and almost 40 officers drove for the house where James and Adrian lived. Lindsay waited outside Ben Mast's hospital room. Since she was pregnant she wasn't allowed to do fieldwork, but she had still been sent to ask Ben Mast a few questions.

"He has two broken ribs, three broken fingers, a lot of cut and scratch marks, but he will be okay." The doctor said as he exited the room.

Lindsay nodded and entered the room.

"Mr Mast, I'm Lindsay Monroe form the crime lab. I need to ask you a few questions."

"Ask away." Ben said.

"What can you tell me about the men that held you captured?"

"One of them pretended to be paranoid and weak, but he was the completed opposite, the other one, who actually did the torture, was the weak link."

"Did they ever say anything?"

"No. Not to me, but I could hear them talk to each other and someone else."

"Did you ever see anyone else?"

"No, but I heard their screams."

"Alright, anything else that could help us?"

Ben shook his head.

"Thank you Mr. Mast." Lindsay said and left the room. She immediately ran towards the ladies room and threw up in a toilet.

She hated being sick. However, her doctor had told her that it could take some time before it stopped.

****

-I-

14:00

SWAT had searched the entire house and only found one body.

A male body in a chair, he had no strangulation marks, but he was still dead.

"Maybe they switched methods." Don said, "Who is he?"

Danny checked the pockets for an ID.

"His name is Nathan Powell. He went missing the day after Ty Pantel." Danny said, "He was tomorrow's victim."

"There are kitchen utensils here, food, even toilet paper and a pool of blood in the living room." Stella said, she had searched the whole house for any sign of where James and Adrian were now.

"Is the food warm?" Danny asked. Stella nodded.

"That means they were here recently." Don said, "Maybe they went into the woods."

"Let's search the woods." Stella said.

Danny, Don, Stella, four SWAT member and twenty officers went in different directions in the woods. In groups of seven.

Danny was running ahead of the group, he felt that they were close and almost thought he heard someone talking.

"These woods are not small." Don said, "This will take a while."

"They can't have gone too far." Stella said.

"No, but we don't know this wood, James and Adrian do." Don said, "I'm sure they have a hiding place."

"I hope not." Stella said. She heard a SWAT member receive a message about a body.

"What's the name of the victim?" The SWAT guy asked.

__

"Ty Pantel."

"Does he have strangulation marks?" Stella asked

__

"No."

"Is Zid Hammerback on his way?" Don asked.

__

"He's at the house right now, he should be here soon."

"At least one of you has to stay with the body." Stella said.

__

"I'll stay."

Stella's group kept on walking.

"What if we're walking in the wrong direction?" Don asked, "The body of Pantel is in the exact opposite direction from ours."

"Well, let's not be too hasty." Stella said.

Danny had heard Stella and Don asking something about victim. But he had kept on running; he was now even more sure that he had heard someone talking. Maybe even yelling.

****

-I-

14:20

Zid was talking with Stella over the radio.

"Well the body in the house died three hours ago. Right now it looks like a natural death." Zid said, "But I'll know more after the autopsy."

__

"And the body in the woods?"

Stella asked.

"He died note more then one hour ago." Zid said, "It also appears to be natural."

__

"Alright."

"And Mr Pantel also had puncture wounds and scratch marks under his feet, as if he had been running."

__

"So maybe he escaped. Did you see anything else in the house?"

"Well a large pool of blood. I took a swab and sent it to the lab."

__

"Thanks Zid."

In the opposite direction from Zid, Stella sighed in relief. She was glad that no one had found a body that belonged to Mac, yet it was terrible to find the other captives too.

Danny suddenly stumbled over a body and sat up. He looked at the face. It wasn't Mac. Then he checked for a pulse.

"I found someone! He's alive!" Danny shouted, "Call an ambulance."

Stella and Don ran towards Danny.

"Check for an ID." Don said.

"Tyson Barren." Danny said, "He went missing when?"

"Two days before Mac I think." Don said.

"Mr Barren, you're going to be alright. You're going to the hospital." Danny said.

Two officers stayed with Barren as the others kept on going.

They were now quite deep in to the woods, and now Don too heard someone yelling.

"Did you hear that?" He asked Stella.

Stella listened carefully, and she heard it too.

"Sounds like someone is saying shut up." She said.

"Exactly." Danny said and started running. The others were quick to follow him. Suddenly they stopped as they saw a big man approach them. It was Adrian Wess. Adrian tried to run as he saw the cops, but he could barely walk, much less run. He fell and was arrested.

"Where is James?" Stella asked. Adrian didn't answer her.

Don grabbed Adrian's collar.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Don." Stella warned.

"If you don't tell me where he is I will beat the shit out of ya." Don growled.

"Don." Stella said and grabbed Don's wrist. Don let go and watched Adrian be taken away by two officers. The he and Stella followed Danny deeper into the woods.

****

-I-

14:40

Adrian had quickly been rushed to the PD for interrogation with Lindsay. Lindsay at across Adrian and watched as tears fell down his cheeks. Se wondered if he was crying because he was afraid that James would be angry with him, or because he had been caught. As soon as she had seen Adrian, she realized that he was the weak one, just like Ben Mast had told her. Adrian was like a small child and he was controlled by his brother. Lindsay believed that Adrian had been dragged into James's murderous business against his will, and he now understood that he would spend the rest of his life in jail for something his brother had forced him to do. Yet Adrian was guilty, and he had to pay for what he had done.

"Adrian, I've met your mother." Lindsay said, "She's a lovely woman." It was true; Lindsay had met Marjorie just before she met Adrian.

"She loves you." Lindsay said.

Adrian didn't say anything. He just kept on crying.

"James is not here, and I need to find him."

Adrian shook his head. He wasn't going to tell her where to find James. James would be so mad if Adrian told the cops where to find him.

"Why do you protect James? He forced you to kill all these marines didn't he?" Lindsay asked, "You never really wanted to do it did you?"

Adrian shook his head.

"So why do you protect him? I think you've seen a lot of horrible things, and all because of James."

Adrian shrugged. He had never been allowed to feel or think on his own. He was a coward. His father had told him that and his brother.

"Adrian, James is dangerous." Lindsay said. Adrian looked at her when she said his name.

"Adrian, that's you. I'm Lindsay."

Adrian kept on starring at Lindsay.

"Adrian is a beautiful name." Lindsay smiled, "And you seem to be a very nice man."

Adrian shrugged. All he knew was that he was useless. He had never been told that he was beautiful. Except by his mother, but she was a sinner. And he wasn't supposed to listen to her.

"Do you want to meet your mother?" Lindsay asked, and in the exact same moment that she asked Adrian that, he stood up and grabbed her arm. Pulling Lindsay closer and closer to him.

"Sinner." Adrian hissed, and let Lindsay go.

Lindsay was startled and shocked. She took a deep breath.

"Alright, I guess meeting her is out of question." Lindsay said.

****

-I-

15:00

Danny was starting to get tired but he would not allow himself to stop running.

"Danny calm down and listen a bit more." Don said. He was out of breath. Danny stopped, and everybody listened for someone to yell something.

"It's coming from this way." Danny said and ran in another direction. He turned left by a big stone and almost fell over a fallen tree.

He climbed over the big tree and saw the form of a body in the bushes.

Danny ran towards the body. It wasn't Mac.

"I found another body." He said. He didn't yell, because he was afraid that James would hear him and panic.

Don checked the victim's pockets for an ID. Danny checked for a pulse.

"It's a woman." Stella said.

"How do you know that?" Don asked.

Stella pointed at the chest.

"Oh." Danny said, "Well, she's dead."

"No ID." Don said.

"Wait a minute, this is Robyn Wells." An officer said, "She was a hiker who went missing two days ago."

"She haw a gunshot wound in the back." Danny said as he lifted the body a little.

"So she's not connected to the marines killings." Don said, "It's still good that we found her though."

"Her husband reported her missing. They have a three year old daughter together." The officer said sadly.

"Alright, wait here." Danny told the officer and kept on walking in the direction of yelling.

"We'll be back." Don said and he and Stella followed Danny.

Danny could hear the words, _Shut up! Don't cry _and _fucking wimp!_ from a far. He kept on running faster again, and almost tripped over another body.

"I found Mac!" He exclaimed.

**__**

TBC...

AN: Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**15:15**

Stella was with Mac in the ambulance to the hospital. He had been stabbed badly and lost a lot of blood. He was unconscious and barely breathing. Stella was holding his hand and talking softly to him.

"Everything will be alright Mac." She said softly and caressed his cheek.

Danny and Don had stayed behind in the woods, still searching for James Wess and the last victim.

Suddenly Mac lost his pulse and the EMT started doing chest compressions.

"Hurry up, I'm losing him!" He shouted to his colleague who was driving. The man was driving as fast as he could. The EMT told Stella to help him give Mac air into his lungs. He put a tube down Mac's throat and told Stella to squeeze air through it. Soon the EMT charged two paddles and shouted clear. Mac's body jerked, but he still didn't get a pulse.

Tears started running down Stella's cheeks. She couldn't loose Mac. It just couldn't happen. What would she do without him? And he couldn't die without knowing that she loved him very much.

"Mac, come on. Fight for me." Stella said.

"Clear!"

Mac's body jerked again, but he still had no pulse.

"Mac, please! Don't leave me." Stella begged, "I love you Mac, please stay with me."

"Clear!"

This time Mac got a pulse. It wasn't a steady pulse, but it was better then a flat line.

Stella kissed Mac on the cheek.

**-I-**

Lindsay was pacing around in the lab. Mac was on the way to the hospital, and she was worried. Sheldon walked into the lab and grabbed Lindsay's arms. He told her to sit down and calm down.

"Take it easy Lindsay." Sheldon said, "You don't want to put too much stress on you and the baby."

Lindsay looked shocked at Sheldon.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I saw you come out of the hospital." Sheldon said, "I wasn't going to tell you that I knew. I thought maybe you wanted to tell everybody when the time was right. But then I saw you being very stressed out and worried."

"So you thought that it was a good time to tell me to think about my baby." Lindsay smiled.

Sheldon nodded, "Now Mac will be alright. He's a fighter."

Lindsay nodded.

"So who's the father?"

"Danny." Lindsay sighed, "It happened six weeks ago."

Sheldon nodded, but said nothing more.

"Is that weird?" Lindsay asked.

"No, I always thought there was something between you two."

"It was a one night stand. We we're drunk Sheldon."

"Oh… and what does Danny think about the baby?" Sheldon asked.

"We're going to keep it. He'll raise it with me, but we're not moving in with each other." Lindsay sighed.

"But you want to do that?"

Lindsay nodded. Sheldon smiled. He knew she loved Danny. She had loved Danny from the first moment she saw him.

"I've been thinking about the case." Lindsay said, "How did James and Adrian know that the police were on their way?"

She hated to think that someone was leaking information from the lab, but nobody else would know.

"Someone from the inside." She said.

Sheldon nodded, "Let's find out who."

"How?"

"We ask Adrian." Sheldon said and started walking towards the interrogation rooms.

"He's not talking about the case." Lindsay said as she followed Sheldon.

"I'll make him talk." Sheldon said.

**-I-**

**15:25**

Stella was pacing in the hallway. Mac had been brought into the ER and after just a few minutes they had taken him away to the OR.

She had no idea what his condition was and that made her very worried and pissed off.

"Excuse me, can you tell me the condition of Dt. Mac Taylor?" Stella asked a nurse.

The nurse shook her head, "I haven't met that patient."

"Can you ask someone who has?"

"I'll see what I can do." The nurse said and walked away.

Stella sighed and went to the cafeteria to get some coffee. She needed it badly right now. She wasn't the kind of person who got scared easily, but now she was scared. Really scared. In fact she couldn't remember ever being as scared as she was now. This was a bad dream and she just wished that it would end. She was hoping she'd wake up in her bed and realize that Mac was fine. That he was sitting in his office and that he had never been kidnapped or stabbed.

"Ms Bonasera?" A male voice said from behind Stella. She turned around and saw a doctor.

"I'm Dr. Robin Lawford."

Stella shook hands with the doctor.

"Dt. Taylor has suffered massive blood loss and he's very weak at the moment. He's in surgery right now to stop the blood flow. He's expected to make it through the surgery without complications, but anything could happen." Dr. Lawford said, "I will know more after the surgery."

Stella nodded and thanked the doctor. The she sat down in a chair and called her team.

She told them that she would stay at the hospital. She needed to see Mac as soon as he was out of surgery.

**-I-**

**15:30**

Sheldon looked at the man in front of him. Lindsay were not in the room with him. But she was listening.

"So Adrian, why won't you tell me about yourself and your brother?" Sheldon asked.

Adrian shrugged.

"If you don't know that it can't do any harm in telling me where he's headed." Sheldon said.

Everybody at PD knew that Danny and Don and the rest of their group were close behind James. They all understood that he was going somewhere, maybe to a hiding place. They just didn't know where that hiding place were. James was fast enough to keep away from Danny and Don, but now fast enough for them to loose him completely. A helicopter was also on the way to the woods. And once it caught James, he would have nowhere to hide.

"Adrian, we need to find James for his own safety."

Adrian shook his head. He didn't believe Sheldon.

"Yes we do."

"I can't talk to you without James here." Adrian said quietly.

"Why?"

Adrian shrugged.

"James can't control you. He's not here. Whatever you tell me will only stay between you and I." Sheldon smiled, trying to win Adrian over. Adrian smiled back, but didn't talk.

"Do you like violence Adrian?"

Adrian shook his head.

"Were you ever forced to watch violent movies as a kid?"

Adrian shook his head again.

"Then why did you hurt all those men so badly?"

Adrian seemed to think about why he had done it. He shrugged.

"Because James said I had to."

Sheldon nodded. As he and Lindsay had suspected. James was the mastermind, but he let Adrian do the heavy work. He forced Adrian to do the torture.

"Why didn't James torture and kill the men?" Sheldon asked.

"He did kill them." Adrian said.

"Okay, but he didn't torture them did he?" Sheldon asked.

Adrian shook his head.

"Why didn't he do that?"

Adrian shrugged. He didn't know that. But Sheldon did. James was a coward who couldn't stand to hear his victims pain filled screams. He let his brother do it instead, while he was probably hiding somewhere to keep the screams out.

Sheldon stood up and left the room. He met Lindsay outside, who looked at him with a confused look.

"Why did you leave?" She asked.

"I'll give him some time to think about things. We have to warn every group leader about the possible leak." Sheldon said and started dialing Danny.

**-I-**

Danny sighed as he talked to Sheldon. He hated leaks. It always hurt to see one of your own betray the PD. A cop who was dirty. That's one of the worst things they all knew.

"Alright, I'll tell Flack." Danny said and hung up.

Don gave Danny a questioning look. Danny looked behind him to make sure that nobody else could hear them.

"We have a leak." Danny whispered.

"We should tell the others in our group." Don said.

Danny shook his head, "Only the group leaders know about this."

"How did they interview with Adrian go?" Don asked.

"Not good. He's not talking very much. But he did tell Sheldon that James does the killing but no the torture." Danny said. Don nodded and looked at the group members behind him. One of them could be the leak.

They heard James shout again. They couldn't hear what he was saying but he was saying something.

Everybody were tired, but they all kept on running anyway. Just a bit slower then before.

Suddenly they heard a helicopter above them. It was searching for James.

"I hope they find him." Don said.

**-I-**

**15:40**

For some strange reason Adrian had gone crazy in the interview room and started throwing his chair around. He was crying and screaming and tried to break the table in half. Several cops stood outside the room with Sheldon. Lindsay was at a safe distance. Sheldon knocked on the door.

"Adrian what happened?" He asked.

"Leave me alone!" Adrian shouted. Everyone backed away as the door almost broke. Adrian had thrown something at it.

"Calm down." Sheldon said, "We can talk."

"I want James to come here." Adrian growled.

"Well, James can't come here unless you tell me where he is." Sheldon said.

Suddenly everything went quiet. One of the cops went to look through the glass.

"Shit, he's stabbed himself with a broken chair leg!" He exclaimed. Sheldon opened the door and everybody rushed inside.

Adrian had stabbed himself in the shoulder, clos to the neck and was bleeding very much.

"Call an ambulance!" Sheldon shouted.

**-I-**

**15:45**

"They haven't found him yet." Don said and pointed to the helicopter.

"He's probably hiding under some trees. I mean look around us. There are no more paths here. Just trees and bushes." Danny sighed.

"That's the point." A member of the group said and pulled out his gun from the holster. He pointed it towards Danny.

And before anyone could blink he pulled out another gun and pointed it at the SWAT guy.

"Officer Jenkins. You're the leak." Danny growled.

"Yeah, I am."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"You do realize that you won't get away with this, don't ya?" Danny asked.

Jenkins shrugged, "It doesn't bother me."

The helicopter had now located James. He was running in the woods. The SWAT member, who were waiting for orders to shoot James, had expected Danny and Don to respond, when he told him he had James in his sight. He got no reply.

"I got the suspect in sight." He said over the walkie talkie, "Did you get that?"

Danny and Don were down on the ground. Jenkins wouldn't allow them to answer.

"He'll come back if we don't answer." Don said.

"Move. Deeper into the woods." Jenkins said.

Danny, Don and the SWAT member started going deeper and deeper into the woods. They knew that once they were deep enough, they would be executed.

"How do you know the killers?" Danny asked.

"Shut up." Jenkins sighed, "Please just shut up."

**-I-**

**15:55**

Stella sighed as she sat down in a chair with some coffee. She had many hours left to wait before she could see Mac. But she didn't want to leave the hospital. She had a feeling that something was wrong. That Mac wasn't completely safe yet. Therefore she sat right outside the OR room, so that no one could walk in and shoot him or something else. She just hoped that the doctors and nurses who did the surgery on him weren't dirty.

Stella leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. She was tired, but she wouldn't allow herself to sleep until Mac was safe and the case was closed. Suddenly she felt a hand over her mouth and someone grabbed her hair.

"Shut up and don't struggle." A male voice said behind her. She recognized that voice. It was officer Ethan Marvita. She couldn't believe that someone as nice as him would do something like this.

Sheldon had called her before, warning her that they had a leak at the PD. Stella would never had guessed that it was Ethan.

Ethan pushed Stella in front of him as they walked towards the elevator.

"You're just going to pretend that everything is alright." Ethan said, he took Stella's gun out of the holster and threw it in a trashcan. He had his own gun pressed against her back.

They got into the elevator together and went down to the garage floor. There Ethan had his police car and he forced Stella in the back. Then he knocked her in the back of the head with his gun. Stella's vision got blurry but she didn't black out. Ethan took some rope up from the floor and tied Stella's hands and feet together. Stella struggled and managed to give Ethan a bloody nose. As revenge Ethan slapped Stella in the face. Ethan then gagged Stella with a piece of cloth.

Ethan then sat down behind the wheel and drove off. Stella's screams were muffled by the gag and no one noticed that she was kicking on the window.

**-I-**

**16:00**

Sheldon went with Adrian to the hospital. Adrian was brought into the ER. Sheldon waited outside.

"Excuse me nurse, where can I find Dt. Taylor?" Sheldon asked a nurse.

"OR floor, room 215."

Sheldon thanked the nurse and went to the OR. He knew he should probably stay with Adrian, but frankly he didn't care right now. He needed to see how Stella was holding up and he was also worried about Mac.

He got surprised when he didn't see anyone outside room 215. Sheldon dialed Stella, but she didn't answer. He suddenly got an uneasy feeling. Something was definitely wrong. He stopped a nurse in the hallway.

"Have you seen Dt. Bonasera?" He asked.

The nurse shook her head.

"Could you check the ladies room?"

The nurse nodded and went to the bathroom. Sheldon paced outside. If Stella wasn't in the bathroom then something was without a doubt wrong. Stella would never leave without telling someone where she was going. And especially not when Mac was in surgery.

The nurse came back outside.

"No one is in there, Sir." She said.

"Thank you." Sheldon said. He then dialed Lindsay and asked her to locate where Stella's phone was. After that Sheldon called for security to Mac. If someone attacked Stella they might as well try to attack Mac too.

**-I-**

**16:10**

"Down on your knees." Jenkins said.

Danny, Don and the SWAT guy went down on their knees. Before anyone could think Jenkins shot the SWAT guy in the head. He fell down to the ground. Dead.

Danny and Don looked at each other. Completely shocked. Jenkins was a new officer. But he had seemed so kind at first. Now he proved to be a psychotic killer.

"Now, I'm going to let you chose. Die fast or slow?" Jenkins asked smirking.

He pressed the gun at the back of Danny's head.

"Chose." He said.

"Slow." Danny said. He was sure someone would hear the shot, and he'd rather have a fighting chance to survive then to die in less then a second.

Jenkins chuckled and pointed the gun at Danny's back. Danny took a deep breath and heard the gun go off. The pain was horrible as the bullet entered in his back and went out in stomach area. Danny crouched to the ground and gasped.

"Danny, stay with me!" Don said and tried to stop Danny's blood flow.

"Don't touch him." Jenkins growled. Don let Danny go. Danny gasped and rolled over to his side.

"Shit." Danny cursed.

"Now you chose." Jenkins said to Don.

Don needed a plan. He couldn't let himself be shot right now. He knew Danny was going to try and get help. And Don needed to give him that time.

"Please, I have a wife and kids." Don sobbed. Of course it was a lie, but Jenkins didn't know that.

"Sad, so sad. I don't care though." Jenkins sighed, "Chose."

Danny understood what Don was doing. Danny started crawling back the way they came. Jenkins didn't notice, since he was busy trying to make Don chose how to die.

"Please, my wife had a baby two weeks ago." Don sobbed.

Jenkins sighed. The last thing he needed was a sad daddy. He just wanted to kill Dt. Flack and Dt. Messer. Get it over with and go home. He wasn't planning on going back to the PD. No one would know what happened to Flack and Messer. They would be gone forever. And Officer Jenkins would probably be blamed for being the leak, but they wouldn't find him either.

Danny had crawled faster then he had expected and he could no longer see Jenkins or Don. Though the further her crawled the weaker he got. He was losing alot of blood.

He stopped crawling when he heard a shot behind him.

"Flack!" He yelled.

**-I-**

Stella had been knocked unconscious after a while. When Ethan could no longer take her fighting. She woke up in a chair. The chair was in an apartment and stuck to Stella's chest was a bomb.

Stella tried to move her hands, but it was useless. She was stuck. And the only way for her to get out of here alive was if the team figured out where she was.

"Guess what?" Ethan said as she stepped into her line of vision.

"I called the cops and told them that a terrorist group is here and they got a bomb. They're being lead by a woman who looks just like you." Ethan grinned, "And either SWAT will shoot you, or the bomb will go off when they open the door."

Ethan then went out the window.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Flack!" Danny yelled as he crawled back to where Officer Jenkins had been standing.

"Flack, answer me!"

Danny was in pain and he was losing blood. But he didn't stop crawling to Flack because of that, he needed to get to Flack. He needed to see if he was dead or alive. Danny shook his head when his vision got blurry, something he immediately regretted as it made him dizzy.

"Flack, come on." Danny said, "Answer me."

He heard footsteps coming towards him and looked up into the eyes of Don Flack.

"Flack."

Flack bent down picked Danny up over his shoulder. Danny groaned.

"I'm sorry." Flack said, "But this is the only way."

"I know." Danny groaned.

Flack started walking back to the primary crime scene, the house. As Don kept on getting closer and closer to the house, Danny started to lose consciousness more and more. And Don's clothes were being colored by Danny's blood. After fifteen minutes Don heard voices.

"Help!" He yelled.

He could see four officers running towards him.

"Call for an ambulance!" Don said.

Carefully Flack laid Danny down on the ground. He took of his jacket and placed it under Danny's back. While he used his hands to press down on the stomach wound.

"Come on Messer, open your eyes." Don said.

Danny didn't respond.

**-I-**

**16:50**

Lindsay was pacing in the ER. Don had called her and told that Danny had been shot and that they were on their way to the hospital. Her doctor had told her to avoid stress, but right now she didn't care. She was too worried about her friends. Mac was still in surgery, Danny would soon arrive at the ER. Sheldon had ran off to take care of some sort of terrorist case. And Don had to be in shock. Stella was missing. This day couldn't get any worse.

"Danny!" She exclaimed as she saw Danny being wheeled in to the ER on a stretcher. Right behind him was Don, who looked like he'd pass out at any minute. Lindsay guided Don to a chair and told him to wait there for her.

She rushed to the ER room that Danny was in and watched as the doctors surrounded Danny. They tried to stop the blood flow. So far he had a good pulse and a steady breathing, but if he didn't go into surgery soon, all that would change.

Lindsay was ushered away by a nurse, and she sat down next to Don.

"Are you okay Don?" She asked.

Don nodded, but Lindsay could see that he was lying. Danny and Don were best friends, and this was most definitely one of the worst moments in Don's life. In the whole team's life.

"Where are the others?" Don asked quietly.

"Sheldon had to help SWAT arrest a terrorist group." Lindsay said, "He didn't want to, but the Captain forced him."

"Stella?"

"Stella is missing." Lindsay sighed.

Don looked at her and his eyes begged her to take the last part back. Lindsay nodded at Don, she had told him the truth. Stella was gone.

"Why would she leave the hospital just like that?" Don asked.

"Sheldon said something about an attack on Stella." Lindsay said, "Someone kidnapped Stella."

"Then why are we here?"

Lindsay gave Don a confused look. Didn't he want to be at the hospital to find out if Danny would be alright?

"Call for security for Mac. As soon as we find out how Danny is doing, we're going to find Stella and James Wess." Don said.

Lindsay nodded. James. She had completely forgotten about him. But an officer had called her and told her that somehow the chopper had lost track of James, and he was now missing.

Danny was suddenly wheeled out of the room and his doctor walked towards Don and Lindsay.

"Are you family?" He asked.

"We're having a child together." Lindsay said.

"Well, alright then. Mr. Messer is in critical but stable condition." The doctor said, "We're taking him to surgery to repair the damage, but it doesn't appear to be much internal damage, however he has lost a lot of blood."

"He'll be okay?" Don asked.

The doctor nodded and then excused himself. Don walked towards the exit with Lindsay close behind him. Officer Jenkins and James had a connection, and Don would find out what connection they had.

**-I-**

**17:00**

Stella pulled at the ropes around he wrists. The ropes were tying her to chair. She could see the wire going from the bomb to the door. If the door was opened she'd die. Though she wasn't entirely sure how to get our of the chair, without making the bomb explode.

"Yes!" She said as she managed to free one of her hands. It was now easier to free her other hand.

She stopped pulling when she heard several cars stop outside the building. And she recognized the voice of the SWAT leader Malcolm.

"Alright get into positions."

Stella froze. In a matter of minutes she would die. Either by an explosion or a bullet. She panicked and tried to pull harder on the rope around her second hand.

"Come on!" She growled and pulled and pulled. The rope wouldn't budge.

She looked at the bomb that was tied to her chest, also by ropes. Carefully she pulled at the ropes and managed to slip through he free arm. And carefully, so carefully, she took the ropes over her head.

One the same time SWAT was in position, and they were getting ready to burst through the main doors. Sheldon stood outside the building. He'd go in after SWAT.

After a few minutes SWAT burst through the main doors, ran up the stairs and opened the door to the first room in the building. It was empty. They got to the second door, also empty. On the third door they heard movement from the inside. Without hesitation they kicked the door in and then a loud bang was heard as the room exploded.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sheldon crouched to the ground, just like all other officers, as the bomb detonated. Glass from the windows flew threw the air, but no one outside the building got hurt. It was the SWAT members inside the house that were injured, most likely dead. As the dust started disappearing, Sheldon noticed the fire ladder and a brown-haired woman on it. The woman stood up slowly.

"Stella?!" Sheldon called out.

Stella looked at him and waved a hand, Sheldon waved back. He rushed towards the ladder as Stella started climbing down.

"You were with the bomb?" Sheldon asked, "And who did this to you?"

"It was Ethan Marvita, where is he?" Stella asked as she stepped down from the ladder onto the ground.

"Ethan?"

"Yes, he kidnapped me. Tied me to a chair with a bomb to my chest."

Sheldon was shocked. Ethan Marvita was one of the nicest guys he's ever met. He had such a strong drive towards justice and was the last person to ever break the law.

"Sheldon, I know you and Ethan are close, but I'm telling you the truth." Stella said.

"I believe you. It's just a shock." Sheldon said, "So he wanted you to die when SWAT opened the door?"

"Yes, but I managed to get the bomb vest off me, but not out of the room. There was a wire going from the vest to the door." Stella sighed, "I just got to the window when it blew up."

"Alright, go to the hospital, I need to help out here." Sheldon said and gave Stella a friendly hug.

"See you later."

Sheldon nodded and watched Stella leave with an officer on the way to the hospital. He didn't know what to think, Ethan was his friend. Or at least that's what he had thought all the time, but now Ethan had tried killing a part of Sheldon's family, and that could not be forgiven. Sheldon knew he had to find Ethan soon.

Lindsay and Don were at the lab. Danny, Mac and Stella were at the hospital. Sheldon was the only one who knew Ethan. And that's why Sheldon needed to make a trap for his friend, for the safety of others, including himself.

**-I-**

**17:20**

The news about the bomb and Stella had reached the PD. Once Lindsay and Don were sure that Stella was safe and examined at the hospital, they went inside an interrogation room to talk to Mrs. Wess. She was the mother of James and Adrian Wess. Adrian Wess had died in the OR less then ten minutes ago. James was still missing, officer Jenkins had been shot and killed. He had been dirty, and now it had turned out that another officer, Ethan Marvita was dirty too. Everyone was shocked to hear this. Two of their own were working with a killer.

Lindsay and Don had checked Jenkin's bank records and noticed a quite interesting thing.

"Mrs. Wess, care to tell us why you paid Officer Jenkins 20.000 dollars?" Don asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mrs. Wess said.

"Yes you do." Lindsay said and showed Mrs. Wess Jenkin's bank records, "Three weeks ago you transferred 20 thousand dollars from your account to Jenkin's. Why?"

Mrs. Wess didn't answer. Her cover was blown, and she was no longer the innocent mother who didn't know what her sons were up to. Th truth was that she did she know. In fact she had helped James and Adrian and she was ashamed about it.

"Did you pay them money to shoot us? The team?" Lindsay asked.

"James is my son. He came to me and told me about his plan, how he wanted to make the world listen to him, to stop the military." Mrs. Wess sighed, "Officer Jenkins and Marvita always worked close to you CSI's. I wanted information from them, they never gave it to me."

"Why?" Don asked.

"I don't know. But my guess is that James used my money to make them do something else."

Don snorted and left the room with Lindsay close behind. He couldn't stand seeing that woman anymore.

"We need to check Marvita's bank records too." Lindsay sighed, "I think James first contacted Jenkins and Marvita and he told them about his mother."

"And then he told to ignore his mother's wishes, and instead they'd get 20 thousand dollars if they slowed us down, by killing us." Don said, "Assholes."

"James and Marvita are still out there."

"I know, but Mac, Danny and Stella are safe, they have protection with them." Don said, "Sheldon is at the bomb scene."

"So what do we do now?"

"I'm going to check on Stella, you stay here in the lab. No running around and putting yourself under stress." Don said.

Lindsay nodded and sighed as she was left alone in the lab. She went to Adam and together they tried to figure out just how many people were involved with James.

**-I-**

**18:00**

Sheldon stood eye to eye with Ethan Marvita at the dock. Ethan grinned at Sheldon, and Sheldon smiled back.

Ethan didn't seem to know that Sheldon knew that he was dirty. He seemed to have the time of his life, and be believed that Stella Bonasera was dead. He had no idea that Sheldon weren't about to let him go free. At least he didn't know that yet.

"Did you hear about the explosion?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah, pity that we lost four SWAT members." Ethan sighed, but the couldn't hold his smile back.

Sheldon wanted to punch him right in the face and break his nose.

"Why are you smiling?" Sheldon asked, "Four officers are dead, no wait, five even."

"Five?"

"Yeah, a SWAT guy died in the woods today, with Messer and Flack."

"Oh really? Pity." Ethan shrugged.

He was trying to fool Sheldon. Of course Ethan knew about Jenkins, he knew who Jenkins had killed, and he also knew that Jenkins himself was dead. All he had to do was to get rid of Sheldon, then he'd join James at the hospital, because Mac Taylor needed to be taken care of. And anyone who got in the way would not be speared.

"Why did you call Hawkes?" Ethan asked.

"I needed to talk. I'm shocked about something."

"What is that?"

Sheldon didn't answer. He felt his gun to make sure it was really there. He might need it later.

"Well, Ethan, I heard some rumors today." Sheldon said.

He cursed at himself for not being able to hide his nervousness. Ethan saw it in his eyes and the way he talked was different. Sheldon knew he could no longer pretend. Ethan knew that he knew everything. The only question was, who would be the first one to draw a weapon?

"Really? I didn't think Sheldon Hawkes listened to rumors." Ethan smirked evilly.

"Well, sometimes you can't help but to hear."

"True." Ethan said.

He took a step closer to Sheldon, while on the same time reaching behind his back. Sheldon carefully took his gun out of his holster. Ethan noticed this, but didn't aim his gun at Sheldon yet. Sheldon would not shoot him unless it was absolutely necessary. He'd rather take Ethan alive.

"Ethan, why did you do it?" Sheldon asked.

Ethan smirked and shrugged. His first reason for joining James was that Ethan himself had been attacked by a marine with post traumatic stress disorders, and the second reason was money. Ethan had never liked Mac Taylor either, so his death wouldn't affect Ethan in a bad way.

"Marine's a assholes with guns." Ethan growled, "One of those fucking idiots attacked me for no reason."

"He was sick." Sheldon said.

He remember the day Ethan had ended up in the hospital with seven stab wounds. Because an ex-marine had thought Ethan was a monster of some sort. Ethan had sworn to have his vengeance that day, Sheldon had never believed that he'd actually do it. Ethan refused to believe that it was simply bad luck that he had happened to be the one to get hurt that day. He thought the marine had intended it all along, and he also blamed the military. He said they trained men to become killers, and that put the rest of the world in danger.

"Sick my ass!" Ethan growled, "So I guess it comes down to this Hawkes, one of us is going to walk away from here alive."

Ethan smirked and aimed his gun at Sheldon, Sheldon did the same at Ethan. They didn't say anything, but they both knew that one of them would pull the trigger first. Ten minutes later a shoot two shots were heard, and someone fell down on the ground. Dead.

**-I-**

**18:10**

James whistled as he walked in the hallway of the hospital. He had the chance to kill three officers on the same day. Mac Taylor, Stella Bonasera and Danny Messer. What he didn't know was that Don Flack was in the elevator, on his way to the same floor as James. James was on the third floor and he was looking for Stella.

Mac and Danny were in surgery, so he decided to wait with killing them. First he'd take out the only woman who could stop him. Stella was in a room, she had just been examined by a doctor. She was not injured and could go home. Only she wouldn't go home, she'd go to the lab.

She put her clothes on and opened the door, only to look straight into the barrel of a gun.

"Hello." James smirked at her.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ten minutes before, 18:00**

"So I guess it comes down to this Hawkes, one of us is going to walk away from here alive." Ethan smirked and aimed his gun at Sheldon. He wasn't surprised to see Sheldon to the same to him. The only one of the two who was nervous was Sheldon though. For a long time they had been friends. However, when it came to personal justice, Sheldon wasn't the kind of person that Ethan could trust. Sheldon loved his job so much, that he would never do anything to risk loosing it. Not even for his own family. Justice was everything for Sheldon. Only he believed in the kind of justice that the judges would bring. Ethan didn't. The man who had attacked him had been sent to a hospital for treatment. Not jail.

"Ethan don't do this." Sheldon said nervously.

He should have told someone where he went. He regretted that he hadn't.

"This ends here. And one of us will leave… alive." Ethan said firmly.

If Ethan survived the CSI team would chase him down and he would see the walls of a cell for the rest of his life. If Sheldon survived, Ethan would be forgotten. The people, who would be remembered for the fight against the army, would be James, and Adrian. Not Ethan or Officer Jenkins. Ethan wanted to be able to make himself a name. To be remembered. And with Sheldon dead, he could do that, before he was caught.

"Ethan, I am giving you one last chance." Sheldon said, tears ran down his cheeks, as he understood that he would have to shoot his friend.

"Are you crying Hawkes?" Ethan asked smirking, "Chicken."

"Ethan, I don't want to shoot you, but it doesn't seem as if you're going to give me any other choice."

"Hawkes, goodbye." Ethan said and pulled the trigger in the same time as Sheldon.

Both men fell down on the ground. Ethan with a bullet in his head and Sheldon with a bullet in his shoulder.

Sheldon groaned and looked over at Ethan. Blood poured from his head.

"I'm sorry Ethan." Sheldon said, "I'm so sorry."

Sheldon sat up and called the cops and an ambulance. Only James was now left to find.

**-I-**

**18:10**

"Step inside the room." James said and Stella obeyed. James closed the door, pushed Stella down on the bed and aimed the gun at her chest.

"Let's see. Where are your handcuffs?" James asked and threw fast glances around on the floor. He didn't want to stop looking at Stella for too long. If he did, she would try to take the gun from him.

"Ah, here they are." James smirked and walked towards the Stella with the cuffs. He cuffed her left hand to the railing on the bed and then sat down on the chair on the right side of the bed.

"I am a very popular guy right now. All the cops are looking for me." James said, "My voice is being heard."

"What are you planning on doing?" Stella asked.

James sighed, took out a small towel from his pocket and tied it over Stella's mouth. He ran his hand over her breasts and smirked at her the whole time.

"Have you seen The Hills Have Eyes?" He asked.

Stella shook her head.

"No, that's too bad. I have. It's a really good movie, and the freaks in that movie rape a young girl." James smirked. He softly ran his hand down over her stomach and down to her private parts. Stella closed her eyes.

"I am considered a freak by many people. I always have been." James said, "And you may not be a young girl, but you are a woman."

James started unbuckling Stella's pants. When he tried to pull them down, Stella kicked his nose bloody.

"Bitch!" James growled and slapped her in the face.

Stella prayed that someone would show up soon.

_Please let someone open the door! Please God, help me now!, _She begged.

James smirked evilly and kissed her neck.

"You like it rough don't ya?" He asked.

Stella turned her head away as James kissed her cheeks and then her eyes. He let his empty hand travel from her pants to her breasts again. In the other hand, the right one, he had his gun. That he constantly aimed at Stella's head. Outside the room, Don just arrived.

"Excuse me. Where can I find Dt. Bonasera?" He asked at the nurse's station.

"Room, 23, sir." The nurse said, "But she's probably still being examined, sir."

"Alright." Don said and walked towards room 23. The door was closed so he decided to wait outside. He rubbed his tired eyes. James heard someone walk outside the room. He hushed at Stella and then silently looked the door. Don didn't hear it.

"We don't want anyone to ruin our moment now do we?" James asked. He took Stella's silence as an agreement.

James let his hand travel inside Stella's panties. Stella was kicking with her legs, in an attempt to get James's hand off her.

"Sweet." James smirked and softly massaged her. Stella's screams were muffled by the gag.

Outside Don was almost falling asleep in the chair. Unaware of what was going on inside the room right in front of him. Stella's doctor walk by him and chuckled at the sleeping Dt.

"That man is tired." He chuckled at the nurse's station.

"Wait, aren't you examining Dt. Bonasera?" The nurse asked.

"I was done almost twenty minutes ago." The Dr. said.

The nurse nodded and walked towards Don. She gently shook him.

"Excuse me, sir. Dt. Bonasera's doctor is standing over there." The nurse said and pointed at the confused doctor.

"What? But the door is closed." Don said, an uneasy feeling went through him.

He tried to open the door, but it was looked.

"Is there any reason for this door to be looked?" He asked, and the nurse shook her head.

"Call the police, I need backup." Don said, "Stella! Stella are you in there?!"

James jumped as Don shouted from the other side of the door. He yanked his hand away from Stella's panties and grabber her cheeks.

"Not one word." He warned. He aimed his gun at her right eye.

Don couldn't wait for an answer. He kicked the door in with his gun in his hand. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw James standing by Stella's bed. A gun aimed at her right eye. Stella's pants had been pulled down slightly and she was crying.

"Don't move." James warned, "I will put a bullet in her eye."

"If you do that, I will put a bullet right through you scull." Don growled, "Let her go."

James smirked and kissed Stella's cheek. He squeezed her breast and licked her neck."Does it annoy you to see me do this to your friend?" He asked, smirking at Don's growl.

"Shut up and let her go." Don said.

"She's sweet. I'd like to fuck her." James smirked evilly.

Don moved further inside the room.

"No further." James warned and pointed towards his gun, "I think she would like to keep her eye."

Stella cried more as James caressed her breasts.

"Leave her the fuck alone!" Don growled.

"Or what?" James asked.

The sound of a bullet echoed through the hallways. James fell down to the floor, dead, and Don looked surprised behind him. Sheldon lay on a bed just outside the door, with his gun in his hand.

"Sheldon?" Don asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

Don waited for a reply as he removed Stella's gag and helped her sit up. Stella was shocked and was shaking. Don gently hugged her.

"Its okay Stella, it's over." Don said soothingly.

"I shot Ethan in the head, and he shot me in the shoulder. I saw all the cops coming to the hospital and knew something was wrong. I asked the nurse to wheel me up here and when I saw James, I shot him." Sheldon said and then he dropped his gun. He was exhausted.

"Thanks Sheldon." Stella sobbed and gave Sheldon a hug. She had pulled her pants up, but couldn't stop shaking.

"Anytime Stella." Sheldon said tiredly.

"Are you alright, Stella?" Don asked.

"Yeah, I just need to change clothes. I can't stand these anymore." Stella sighed and tried to calm herself down.

"You both get checked up and I will call Lindsay." Don said.

Sheldon was wheeled down to the ER, and Stella was lead into another room. A nurse tended to her.

Don sighed. James was dead, and hopefully there were no more people involved in this.

"Lindsay, hi. It's Don, talk to me." Don said.

"_We can't fin anymore connections from James to anyone else."_Lindsay sighed, _"Both Officer Jenkins and Marvita were paid money to help James and Adrian. We don't know here he got the money from, except the 20 thousand from Mrs. Wess."_

"Well, James is dead." Don sighed and told Lindsay the whole story. Both of them sighed in relief in the end, it seemed as if the case was closed. The culprits were dead. The victims who survived were safe.

"We all deserve one hell of a vacation after this." Don said, and Lindsay chuckled.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: One more chapter coming up, and then a sequel. Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**22****nd**** April 2007, 10:00**

Two weeks had passed since the case had been closed. Everyone involved, except Mrs. Wess, were dead. Mrs. Wess was behind bars, and she would continue to be behind bars for a very long time.

Danny and Sheldon had left the hospital sore, but fine, five days ago. However, Mac was still lying in a hospital bed. He was still tired, and his body still had a lot of energy to regain. However, Mac had said the same thing every day for the last ten days: He could heal at home. Stella had managed to make him promise to stay at the hospital and not check himself out.

"Hello grumpy." Stella smiled as she entered his room. She chuckled at Mac's groan.

"Am I really that grumpy?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, you are. But I know that you will be much happier once you get home." Stella smiled.

"Exactly. So why don't you take me home then?"

Stella laughed, "Because you're net well enough yet."

Mac sighed. What he didn't know was that Stella had talked to his doctor, and Mac was being released today.

"You know you scared me Mac." Stella said seriously.

She hadn't talked to him about what happened during his two weeks at the hospital. He had come so close of dying, and she had finally admitted to herself that she couldn't stand losing him. Not without him knowing how much she loved him. Mac had admitted the exact same thing to himself.

"I know Stella." Mac sighed, "I wished I hadn't put you through it."

Stella nodded and gave him a smile. She kissed him softly on the cheek and grabbed his hand.

Mac knew what she wanted to say, he wanted to say it too.

"We take things slow." Stella said, looking directly into his eyes.

"Perfect." Mac smiled slightly.

He hadn't been seriously in love with anyone since Claire. Peyton was someone he had loved very much, but not as strong as he loved Stella. He was in love with Stella, he knew it. He just wasn't sure how good he would manage a new relationship. Stella had the same doubts. After Frankie, she had become more cautious. She wanted to really take the time to get to know Mac on a different level.

"How are Danny and Sheldon doing?" Mac asked after a moment of silence.

"They're doing great. Both of them are whining about not being able to work. Though Danny whines more then Sheldon." Stella chuckled, "Danny and Lindsay are taking things slow. She's ten weeks pregnant now."

"Things will work out for them." Mac smiled, "And Don?"

"He's taking a small vacation. He didn't tell me where he was going or with who, but Dt. Angell has taken a vacation during the same time as him." Stella grinned.

"Well, they will tell us when they're ready." Mac said and Stella nodded in agreement.

The door opened and Mac's Doctor Larry entered the room. He was smiling and shook hands with both Stella and Mac.

"How are you today, Dt.?" Larry asked.

"Fine." Mac said, Stella glared at him, "Pretty fine." Mac sighed.

"Well, you are fine enough to leave today." Larry smiled.

Mac looked surprised at him and then grinned at Stella.

"You talked him into this." He said.

"Yes, I did. But if you'd rather stay then…"

"No, I'm perfectly fine to leave." Mac said and slowly sat up.

"Just take your medication and rest." Larry said and helped Mac stand up, "No work for two more weeks."

Mac groaned and Larry laughed. Stella gave him a pat on the back.

"I mean it Dt. You came close to death and your body needs to rest." Larry said, "And with this beautiful lady by your side, I'm sure you won't have any problems resting."

Larry chuckled as both Stella and Mac blushed. He left the room to give the two some privacy.

"Well, he is right, you know." Stella said, "I will keep you in bed, Dt."

"Is that a promise?" Mac smirked and Stella blushed a little.

"It sure is. If I have to, I will handcuff you to the bed." Stella smiled, "I'm glad you're okay Mac."

"Me too, Stella." Mac smiled.

**-I-**

Danny and Lindsay lay in bed. Facing each other. Just relaxing. Danny had his hand over Lindsay's belly.

"You will have to wait a while before he'll start kicking." Lindsay smiled.

"Do you know what gender it is?"

"No, won't find out until week 16. That is if you and I want to know."

"So I can come with you, to your next appointment?" Danny asked.

"Of course, Messer. I want you to be there." Lindsay smiled.

Over the last five days, Danny had lived with Lindsay in her apartment. They had had romantic dinners and watched a lot of movies together. They had taken many hours to talk to each other, and get to know each other better then before. They still took things slowly, but their love for each other was growing fast.

Danny had really gotten used to the thought of being a father in a couple of months. He loved just watching Lindsay's belly and couldn't wait until it started to grow.

"We have to think of names." Danny smiled.

"Alright, you come up with a girl's name and I come up with a boy's name." Lindsay said, "How's that?"

"Great!" Danny smiled and gave her a soft kiss, "I like the name Rebecca."

"Rebecca, that's so sweet." Lindsay smiled, "Alright, I like the name… Benjamin."

"I like it too." Danny smiled, "Benjamin or Rebecca. We'll find it out which it is in a few months."

**-I-**

**11:15**

Mac limped into Stella's apartment. Stella was by his side, supporting him. They made it slowly into the living room and Mac sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Stella asked.

"Oh yeah, I am more the okay." Mac smiled.

"Hungry?"

Mac shook his head, but then nodded when he saw Stella glare at him.

"I guess I could eat something." He grinned.

"You're going to have too." Stella said, "Mac, I might as well tell you right now. If you're staying here with me, you are going to have to eat breakfast, lunch, dinner and maybe even something later at night."

Mac chuckled and nodded. He could live with that. He wouldn't mind staying in Stella's apartment. It was a very nice apartment, and he knew he would like it here.

_**The End!**_

**An: I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed on my story. A sequel is coming right up!**

**It' called: **_**Friday The 13**__**th**__**. **_**And here is the summary:**

_**Over the last 24 years, 13 people have been killed on Friday the 13**__**th**__**, every year. When the murderer suddenly starts killing in New York, he gets the Team on his tail. However, this killer turn out to be very hard to catch and to understand. Danny and Lindsay's relationship progresses as well as Stella and Mac's. But can Danny handle Mrs. Joan Monroe? **_


End file.
